Time Lord's Transition
by LadyofStarClan
Summary: Ever since the Time Lords took down the Demons, they've had four selves. One original and three followers. The Master, the Doctor, and the Rani want to be friends again, so their other selves set them in a position to be found by UNIT and go on adventures. Hold on, Amy, Rory, Jack, Mickey, Martha, and others are their! How will this fair for the four split personalities of them?
1. The Plan

**This does not have anything to do with my other Doctor Who fanfiction. I just wanted to try this out. I own nothing.**

The Master was aware of something...then nothing. I'm sure you need a little help understanding this.

_Flashback_

_It was dark. The moonlight showed through the trees as the Master made his way to the Doctor; he had been trying to find him for a long time. Picking up his scent...getting off topic here._

_Anyway, there was a huge crash, the sound of branches breaking in the wind accompanied by something larger, something more...menacing._

_The Master looked back, but that only confirmed his worst fears. Fears from his childhood._

_Back on Gallifrey, the Gallifreyans were at a time of peace. They were the light to the dark known as the Demons; armed with weapons forged from the Untempered Schism itself, the Gallifreyans fought off the Demons, banishing them to distant places. They would return someday, though. Then, the Time War came, and they were forgotten, just relics of the past, and now, they were back. The Master was aware of something...then nothing._

_Flashback End_

The unconscious state of mind wasn't that bad. The Master just found it a chance to argue with his other selves. Oh, do you need help explaining that, too?

_Flashback_

_The Demons were brought back by the weapons, cursing under their breaths. The last words they uttered that was heard by a Time Lord was "Curse you. Your loomed offspring will never thrive. Three other selves will occupy their mind. With luck, it could be a great weapon; with bad luck, it could be the worst curse ever known."_

_Flashback End_

Koschei, Tenshi, and Medo surrounded the Master inside his head.

"Did you have any luck?" Medo questioned.

"With what?" the Master's head was still hurting.

"Tracking down the Doctor!" Koschei snapped.

"Apparently not," Tenshi smirked.

"Shut up," the Master groaned.

They just looked at him before bursting out laughing.

"Oh, Master," Medo wiped a tear out of his eye.

"The look on your face!" that was Tenshi.

"What look? That's his normal look," Koschei smirked.

"Shut up,"

"Do you know what time it is?" Tenshi looked at the Master's crouching form.

"Yeah," the Master's voice cracked. He didn't want to go.

"Transition time!" rang out.

On the outside, the Master's body changed. His blond hair turned white. His clothes, red shirt and black hoodie with jeans, turned into a white shirt and a leather jacket. A scar ran down the side of his face; the Master was considerably smaller, more childlike.

This was not the Master anymore; the Demons curse took its run. This was Tenshi.

LINE BREAK

The Doctor sighed, it was a long day, and by long, he means short with a ton of running and foiling. That was the definition of long day. The difference was that he didn't stop. Amy and Rory was at their house, resting from their last adventure. Why did humans need so much rest? While they are resting, they could be out in the universe having adventures; that is much cooler.

But, of course, the Doctor had to pick them up again. Excited with his knew idea of not waiting at all, the Doctor put his TARDIS into the Time Vortex, about to take off. Acorns, apples, numbers, symbols, everything he put in the coordinates. That was the epic part.

"GERONIMO!" he yelled as the TARDIS dematerialized...right into a Sontaran warship.

"It's the Doctor!" one shouted when he exited his machine.

"You know what? I may have gotten the coordinates a little bit off; let me try again." the Time Lord tried to make an exit.

"Shoot!" the Sontaran that seemed to be the leader ordered.

Bullets rippled through the air. Some going through his tweed, the Doctor dashed back into his TARDIS, closed the door behind him, and escaped back into the Time Vortex.

"Maybe it would be better just to wait..." the Doctor landed his TARDIS back right where it was before his little excursion with the Sontarans.

"Waiting is boring, though," a small childlike voice sounded in his head.

"Oh, no, I'm busy! Can't you do this later? Amy and Rory know who I am! Not any of you guys! They'll never know where I went!" the Doctor panicked.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. We know an exact way to get them back and knowing you; it doesn't involve paradoxes, too." a slightly older voice assured.

"What does this plan detail?" the Doctor didn't like keeping them in his head, but it was necessary for the survival of the universe.

"One of us transitions with you, get's caught in the thing where UNIT will be able to find us, is found and taken by UNIT, and then we start transitioning! It will be perfect! Then, UNIT will track down Amy and Rory when you say you need them, and bada bing bada boom! They are right there!" the final, oldest voice made explosion sounds.

"How do you know this plan will work?"

"Simple," the youngest cut in, "If I transition with you, they'll be forced to except me."

"Good point, but what if someone interferes?"

"Like who?" the middle voice sounded.

"The Master. The Rani. One of them." the Doctor pointed out.

"Simple!" the youngest said again. "We've conferred with their other selves in the alternate Time Lord selves plaza, and they are onto the plan too! They are transitioning, and we discussed the best location to be found by UNIT."

"And from what we know," that was the eldest voice, "The Master's already transitioned!"

The Doctor was aware of something...then nothing.

In his head, he saw three people looking at him.

"Ozzie, Theta, Jenga," the Doctor greeted.

"I'll transition with you!" Ozzie, the youngest voice, bounced up.

"What?" the Doctor looked alarmed. "You know that that could end up disastrous?"

"Yeah," Theta, the middle voice, shrugged. "But there would be the best chance to be picked up by UNIT if he transitioned.

"As long as I get to enjoy a nice, relaxing holiday after this," Jenga glared at the floor.

The Doctor's floppy brown hair turned brown, his eyes turned into purple doe eyes, and his clothes turned into a pair of jeans, a black t shirt that had a crack of red, and to top it off, a little red riding hood style hood with an actual hood and a cape was there. He was much shorter than before, much younger.

"Well," Ozzie smiled. "To the forest."

Ozzie dematerialized the TARDIS to a forest. It was dark. Tenshi was lying on the ground.

"Hey, Tenshi," the red hooded fellow layed down in an awkward position like Tenshi.

"Ozzie," the white haired fellow looked over to Ozzie, "Act traumatized. You never know when they'll come around."

LINE BREAK

The Rani was aboard her TARDIS. Sure, she was probably supposed to be dead, but that's boring.

The console loomed a few feet away from her. With a laugh, she remembered the Doctor regenerating from hitting a console; it loomed in front of her.

Almost touching it, the Rani stood by her console, and, with a mysterious force that probably should have made the Rani go on defense, she was blown directly into the console. Hitting her head, the Rani fell to the floor. _This is a humiliating way to go; no wonder the Doctor was mad at me for a while. _The Rani was aware of something...then nothing.

Lorna, Hadley, and Ushas swarmed the Rani in her brain box.

"It's that time, isn't it?" the Rani groaned.

"Not exactly," Hadley frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we were talking with the Master's and the Doctor's other selves..." the three girls explained the plan to the Rani.

"Why?" the Time Lady asked after a moment.

"So we can all unite together again and protect the universe!" Lorna shouted at nothing.

"How did the Master agree to this?"

They shrugged.

"Leave that to Tenshi, Medo, and Koschei." Ushas shrugged.

"Do it,"

The Rani's brown hair turned black, her awesome earring that she got in disappeared, and her awesome shirt with the bat arms turned into a purple sun dress with light brown boots. She was Hadley.

Hadley smirked as she made her way to the forest. Tenshi and Ozzie lay out in front of her.

"I know you'll hate me for this..." Hadley collapsed herself. On Ozzie and Tenshi.

That was when..."Over there! Three kids! One female! Two males!"

Yes, it was UNIT.


	2. Taking Down Sontarans

**These are the different versions of the three special Time Lords!**

**The Doctor:**

**The Doctor: bowtie jazz, you probably know the rest**

**Theta Sigma: blond hair a little ways past head, black shirt with black overcoat, long green pants, combat boots, bow and arrow**

**Ozzie: black hair, purple doe eyes, little red riding hood style hood with hood and cape, black shirt cracked with a streak of red, jeans**

**Jenga: long navy hair, gangster style clothes**

**The Master:**

**The Master: (Simm) blond, red shirt under black hood, jeans**

**Koschei: brown hair, blue eyes, jeans, casual white dress shirt**

**Tenshi: white hair, right side corner of mouth to ear blood red scar, jeans, white shirt, leather jacket**

**Medo: blond, blue eyes, gothic wardrobe**

**The Rani:**

**The Rani: earring that connects from ear to mouth, long brunette, skinny jeans, pink and blue striped winged shirt**

**Ushas: curly brown hair shoulder length, blue white striped fashionable hoodie, jean shorts combat boots**

**Hadley: black straight hair, purple spring dress, light brown boots**

**Lorna: blond shoulder length hair, blue eyes, jean shorts, baggy pink t shirt**

**~Theta Sigma, Koschei, and Ushas are the original ones.**

**I own nothing!**

Kate Stewart looked at the three children. "Someone contact Martha Jones-Smith."

"On it ma'am," one of the soldiers took out a cell phone. "Martha, there are three kids out here in the forest who look fairly injured. Prepare to treat any shock or wounds."

Kate could hear a "Yes, sir," from the phone.

"In which mode of transportation should we move the children?" Mr. Random Soldier inquired.

"I believe we should carry them to UNIT headquarters. That way we would know where they hurt; it would be dangerous in any other mode of transportation because we wouldn't be in direct access of them.

"Yes, ma'am," the first soldier picked up Hadley.

The second soldier picked up Ozzie, and a random soldier scooped up Tenshi.

"Let's move out," Kate commanded.

The soldiers walked out of the forest, shifting the children as they winced. Then, the one carrying Ozzie made a shocking discovery.

"Um, this kid has two hearts." the soldier with Ozzie informed.

"Check the others," Kate whirled around.

"The girl has two hearts, too!" the soldier carrying Hadley spoke up.

"And so does the white haired one!" the final soldier said.

"Oh, god," Kate Stewart hid her face. "I'll call Martha."

The phone rang.

"Yes?" that was Martha.

"Martha, I would like to inform you that all three of these kids have two hearts," Kate told the doctor.

Her first question was. "Are any of them the Doctor?"

"We can't be sure without further analysis."

"Do I have permission to call any friends of the Doctor who could possibly help?" Martha asked.

"Do so immediately." Kate stated. "Including Donna Noble. I was informed that she regained her memory without burning."

"Yes, ma'am," Martha hung up, probably starting to call the Doctor's friends.

"Let's move out," Kate led the way. "It may take a little while to get to headquarters.

Three hours later...

"Martha!" the group of four humans rushed up into the hospital wing.

Martha stood there, along with Wilfred, Jack, Mickey, Donna, and for some reason Jackie, Rose, Amy, and Rory.

"We managed to get back from the other dimension," Jackie admitted.

"Once we heard on the news that there were kids with two hearts, we were here!" Amy cheered.

"Have you contacted the Doctor?" Kate asked.

"His TARDIS is unoccupied." Martha reported.

"Great, where can we put the children down?" the blond inquired.

The friends of the Doctor moved to show three hospital beds.

The soldiers proceeded to place the children on the beds, but as soon as they laid them down, they shot up, completely awake.

"Woah!" the soldiers leapt out of the way to escape hitting their head with the one's of the kids.

"Well," that was Tenshi, "That was a thing."

"Thanks," Hadley groaned, "That was totally necessary."

"I'm a genius!" Ozzie decided.

"Hi, guys! I heard you were Time Lords," Jack started.

The three kids looked his way. "Who told you that?"

"The fact that you each have two hearts." the immortal man stated.

"Oh," the three kids looked slightly sheepish.

"Can you tell us your names and possibly titles?" Wilfred questioned, knowing that they probably had titles, too.

"Ozzie's the only one with a title," Hadley informed. "Daleks, Cyberman, and practically everything else gave him a name in the old legends."

"What's your names?" Rory pressed.

"I'm Tenshi!" the white haired kid cheered.

"Hadley," the girl in the purple dress smiled.

"I'm Ozzie," the little kid in the red cape bounced up and down on his bed.

"I think you should tell them your title!" Hadley hissed.

"Oh, yeah, right," Ozzie amended. "Let me try this again. I'm Ozzie the Oncoming Storm."

"I thought that that was the Doctor's legend," Rose looked confused. "That's what he told the Daleks."

"There he goes again, stealing my thunder." the hooded kid frowned. "I suggest you watch this! Afterwards, you'll all be geniuses." he handed them a screwdriver, a sonic screwdriver.

"This is the Doctor's." Amy accused.

"He leaves his stuff everywhere." Ozzie shrugged.

"How do I make it play?" Rory was observing the screwdriver.

"Press the button at the very bottom," Hadley informed.

Soon enough, there was a video playing.

**_Narrator: A long, long time ago, Demons claimed the territories of Gallifrey for themselves, forcing all Gallifreyans to the dirty south east._**

"I thought that the big bad Time Lords were supposed to be strong!" Mickey puffed out his chest.

"Time is a sensitive spot for Time Lords." Hadley glared. "A single paradox could make us regenerate."

"Oh,"

**_Video starts with the whole planet, zooms into the Citadel, zooms into a Demon._**

"That's Gallifrey? I'd expect it to be cleaner," Wilfred muttered.

"Our ancestors were at war!" Tenshi narrowed his eyes.

**_Narrator: But the Time Lords didn't like this at all; arming themselves with what they had at their disposal, the Untemper Schism._**

"What's that?" Rose asked.

"You'll find out!" Ozzie cheered.

**_Video turns to Gallifreyans heating weapons over the Untemper_ Schism.**

"That looks like...a crack in the Time Vortex!" Jack gasped.

**_Narrator: The Untempered Schism is a break in the Time Vortex, usually used on young Gallifreyans to give them the ability of regeneration by forcing them to look into the crack in the Time Vortex. Usually, they see things; some drop dead, some forget what they saw, some run away crying, but some go insane._**

"Insanity rules!" the three Gallifreyans high fived.

"You guys went insane?" Amy stared wide eyes.

"Of course!"

"What age did they make the children look into that thing?" Donna didn't really want to know.

"Eight," Hadley frowned. "What's wrong with that?"

Let's just say that the humans did not like the Time Lord's at that moment in time.

**_Narrator: The Gallifreyans used this power to herd the Demons off to a distant section of the universe, where they were to hopefully never return to the power they once held, but they did not go without a fight. They cursed every Time Lord. This race had already been cursed to never reproduce, but the Gallifreyans were smart. They started looming new Gallifreyans from they dead. Another curse could spell extinction. _**

"Gallifreyans can't reproduce? Man, they never get a break!" Mickey laughed.

"Watch it," Tenshi frowned.

"You guys were loomed?" Martha asked.

"Yup!" Ozzie cheered.

**_Narrator: These were the last words a living Gallifreyan heard the Demons say before disappearing._**

**_Demon: Curse you. Your loomed offspring will never thrive. Three other selves will occupy their mind. With luck, it could be a great weapon; with bad luck, it could be the worst curse ever known._**

"And now they all have a split personality disorder!" Mickey proved his point.

"Does the Doctor have a split personality?" Martha questioned.

"Of course,"

"Why do we only know one, then?"

They winced. "You will find out."

"The Master had different personalities? I don't think we can judge all of them just because of the Master," Jack frowned.

Tenshi smiled on the inside.

"Do you have split personalities?" Rory inquired.

The three Gallifreyans just glared at him.

_**Narrator: Then, several great Gallifreyans were loomed. Two lords and a lady. Lord Doctor, Lord Master, and Lady Rani, but they aren't the originals. Each time they transition to another self, their bodies and minds change. In a single transition, a happy go-lucky blond could change into a vengeful brunette.**_

"The Doctor was loomed!" Mickey started laughing to his heart's content.

"So much blackmail!" Jack joined Mickey.

Let's just say that the others agreed. It was a lot of blackmail.

_**Narrator: They were copies, all destined for greatness. Therefore, the three Gallifreyans locked their counterparts, even the originals, away, hoping they would never return, but sometimes they escape.**_

"The Doctor was mean!" Rose looked affronted. "He should have let them out!"

_**Video shows three Gallifreyans in deep meditation, trying to expel their other selves.**_

_** Narrator: When they do, havoc reigns and a lot of vengeance is needed against the Doctor, the Master, and the Rani, but once, there was none. They worked together to try to make them friends once more. They were all childhood friends, but insanity broke them apart; all of them wanted to rekindle the fire of friendship they once had.**_

"Friendship? The tried to kill each other how many times?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

_**The video goes to three Gallifreyans, all seemingly familiar. A bow tie wearing mad man, a blond with a black hoodie and red shirt, and a brunette. The blond man, identified as the Master, was running in a forest, away to what was now identified as a escaped Demon; somehow, the Demon manages to hit the Master on the head before retreating. His blond hair turned white, and the Master was now Tenshi.**_

"You are the Master?" Martha inched away from Tenshi.

"Yeah," Tenshi winced. "He's not our favorite counterpart. Don't judge me!"

"We're not!" the human Doctor put her hands up.

_**The brunette, identified as the Rani, was aboard her TARDIS. The Rani was pushed by a mysterious force, and she hit her head on her console. Her brown hair went black, and she was now Hadley.**_

"Yay me!" that was Hadley.

The humans weren't so surprised anymore.

_**The bow tie wearing mad man, now identified as the Doctor, was on his TARDIS when he suddenly collapsed. He changed into Ozzie.**_

"You're the Doctor?" the Doctor's friends choked.

"Yeah," Ozzie sheepishly scratched his neck.

"He was so cute!" that was Amy.

_**Narrator: All three Gallifreyans allowed themselves to change into one of their counterparts to rekindle the bond they once shared.**_

_**END**_

"That was intense," Donna raised an eyebrow.

"Now, do we have your trust and attention?" Hadley asked, before passing out.

"Hadley!" everyone jump-started.

"Shush!" Ozzie yelled. "She's transitioning!"

"Oh," they looked embarrassed now.

Hadley wasn't Hadley anymore. Her black hair went blond, and she was now Lorna, with jeans and a baggy t shirt.

"WHERE ARE WE?" man, Lorna was loud.

"UNIT HQ," Martha winced. "What's your name?"

"Lorna," she calmed down a bit.

That was when, in the distance, they heard an ever so familiar cheer. _Sonta-ha! Sonta-ha!_

"Sontarans!" Martha whirled around.

The group, including the Gallifreyans, ran outside. Sure enough, the Sontarans had followed any trace of the Doctor here.

Ozzie reached into his pocket and pulled out a HUGE gun. "Let's kill it."

"The Doctor doesn't carry guns!" Jackie raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not the Doctor," Ozzie's gun shifted into a scythe. "I'm the Oncoming Storm."

"Fair point. Nice gun, by the way." Jack gave him a double thumbs up.

"Thanks! Let me at 'em!" the kid in the red hood's attention went to the Sontarans. "I need a catapult."

"On it!" Tenshi and Lorna leapt up the side of the building, using their own weapons as a support.

Tenshi shot Lorna his gun. It was attached to a long string; there was a huge string in between two buildings. Lorna used her own weapon, a sword, to drill it in. Then, Ozzie leapt up on the line, his scythe hitting it on the dull side; Lorna and Tenshi jerked the string up. Ozzie was sent flying towards the Sontaran warship.

All the humans could do was watch in amazement.

"They made up that plan in that amount of time?" Amy breathed.

"Look at the Doctor's counterpart go!" Jackie watched as Ozzie became tinier and tinier.

"His name is Ozzie," Rose commented.

They were even more impressed when the Sontaran warship exploded.

"It...worked..." Jack was amazed.

"The power of Gallifrey," Tenshi leapt down.

That was when a glowing box was shot from the place where a really tiny Ozzie was standing on a really tall building.

"What's that?" Mickey was no longer surprised by anything.

"A message box. Gallifreyans used these things to communicate in long distances before Gallifrey exploded." Lorna explained loudly.

"What does it say?" Kate asked.

Tenshi pressed one side of it.

This is what it said: "Guys, how do I get down?"

"Yup," the white haired kid face palmed. "There's the Oncoming Storm for you. Brilliant plans, but he never thinks them through. Really impulsive, actually. He's the killer of the Doctor's counterparts, as you would say. Really cute on the outside, but ruthless on the inside. That's why he's called the Oncoming Storm. You don't expect him to be dangerous, but he was proclaimed to be the most lethal weapon ever."

"Why's he called a weapon?" Rory demanded.

"That's how the Time Lords used him. As a weapon." no one saw a tear travel down Tenshi's cheek. "The High Council used every Time Lord as a weapon to survive."

That made the human's explode.

"-they have no right-"

"-how dare they-"

No one noticed Ozzie fall off the roof, transitioning.

**Review!**


	3. Theta Speaks Old English

**I own nothing!**

Tenshi was the first to notice. "Guys? Guys? GUYS!"

Only the third one got their attention.

"Yeah?" Rory questioned.

"Ozzie's transitioning! In midair!" the white haired boy made huge gestures to where Ozzie was falling to the ground.

"Oh my god." Kate stepped up. "What's the fastest mode of transportation around us?"

Lorna raised her hand. "I believe that would be my TARDIS,"

"You have a TARDIS?" Wilfred inquired.

"Yes!" the blond stood up proudly.

"Show us where it is."

"This way," Lorna led them quickly through about a block of traffic to a dumpster. "Hop in,"

"You want us to hop in a dumpster?" Amy asked incredulously.

"It's only the Chameleon Circuit. The one on the TARDIS you are familiar with is stuck on police box, but mine shifts." she opened the dumpster and jumped in.

All they could hear was a scream and a splash.

"Lorna?" Martha inquired.

"I'm all right! I just fell into the pool." the blond appeared again, soaking wet. "Hop in," she repeated.

They obeyed.

"This looks different than the Doctor's TARDIS," Rose noted.

"There are different settings. I just like this one," Lorna shrugged. "Let's go!"

"Can I drive?" Tenshi inquired.

The blond smiled sweetly. "Of course you can," than she turned evil looking. "Over my dead body!" Let's just say that she hit him where no boy should be hit.

To the humans amazement, Tenshi groaned, but got up. "Fine."

Lorna then had a happy dance.

"Do you guys fight over who drives often?" Rose inquired.

"Sometimes," the blond shrugged.

The humans were silent.

"Here we go!" she yelled, but there was no sound. A moment later, "We're here."

"How come it didn't make the sound that the Doctor's makes?" Donna demanded.

"He leaves the brakes on," Tenshi rolled his eyes.

"Let's move!" Kate went for the entrance.

"Hold on!" Lorna put her hands in the air. "Let me do an atmosphere check."

"We're on Earth. I know it's safe." Kate left the TARDIS.

"Unless I got the flight wrong." the blond winced.

They raced outside, and almost cried at what they saw.

It wasn't Ozzie. Ozzie had black hair, the teenager on the ground had blond. No, this was not Ozzie, it was Theta. Theta Sigma.

"Who is this?" Amy asked, running up to the blond.

"The original one," Tenshi answered curtly before getting out a first aid kit from his never ending pockets.

"What's his name?" the ginger narrowed her eyes.

"Theta Sigma. Call him Theta for short," the white haired boy cracked the kit open.

"Is that the Doctor's name?" Amy asked innocently. Hey, don't blame her! She wanted to know!

"You could say that,"

The ginger was secretly having a reveal party going on in her brain.

"How's his vitals?" Martha questioned, kneeling beside the white haired boy.

"A little damaged, but they should heal rather quickly," Tenshi reported.

"That's good. For a moment, I thought he was dead." the female doctor looked relieved.

"Don't worry, so did I," the white haired Time Lord smirked.

That was when Theta shot up, grabbing hold of Tenshi.

"What's up, man?" Tenshi inquired, grabbing hold of the blond male.

"It was dark. What was it?" Theta riddled.

"I don't have time for your riddles," the scarred boy sighed.

"I must have been unconscious a little more than I had originally planned," the blond boy pouted.

"Afraid so,"

"Is there any..." he looks around and notices the humans. "...things around?"

"Not that we know of," Lorna went on the other side of Tenshi.

Theta jumped up. "Then, let's go!" he started marching away.

"Wait! Theta! Your vitals have yet to heal!" Martha started to chase after him.

"Do you know that 'let's' is 'let us'? When you say, "Let's go to the park!', you are really saying, "Let us go to the park!'. This hath become thy soap opera." the blond slipped into his ancient Earth English accent.

"Watch your time period, buddy," Tenshi patted him on the back when everyone caught up with him.

"Thy words are strangeth." Theta looked highly confused.

"Ugh," the blond Time Lady groaned, "When was the last time you were in the outside world?"

"In thy Academy, right beforeth the relative English," the blond Time Lord responded.

"Oh," Lorna looked at Tenshi.

"Oh," Tenshi looked at Lorna.

"I don't get it," Jackie was confused. "Why is the blond kit talking funny?"

"Because he was concealed by the Doctor before he got to learn how to talk like how we are talking right now," the only Time Lady winced.

"Oh," Rose frowned.

"When the Doctor comes out I'm going to punch him so hard in the face." Jackie swore.

"No swearing," Tenshi told her before collapsing, bringing Theta and Lorna down with him.

"Get off!" that was Lorna.

"Geteth off beforeth thee dematerializeth!" that was Theta.

Tenshi's scar disappeared. His hair shifted from white to blond; his eyes were blue. His clothes were now gothic.

"If you are done transitioning, can you get off of us?" the Time Lady was in the middle.

"Can't breatheth!" and the blond Time Lord was on the bottom.

"Oh, right," the new kid leapt off of them.

Lorna rolled off. "Hey, Medo,"

Medo nodded at her.

Theta leapt up and started inspecting the new blond.

**(AN: I was so tempted to put something to the narrator here, like:**

**Theta: Hey, narrator! Thee cannot calleth both Medo and thou thy blond kid!**

**No?)**

"Is something wrong?" Medo pushed Theta away with one finger total.

"Nothing," Theta turned back to the humans. "Thateth was a lie,"

He took out his bow and an arrow, but directed it at Mickey.

"Don't shoot!" Mickey put his hands up.

"Thee mighteth wanteth to taketh three steps to thy righteth," the blond kid with the bow and arrow directed him right.

Let's just say that as soon as Mickey started moving right, an arrow was fired. Right where he was a second; Mickey Mouse was really frightened at that point.

Then, they heard a scream; not a human scream. It was a scream of someone who didn't belong on Earth. The body landed right where the arrow had flown. It was, in fact, a Gallifreyan demon.

"Nice shot!" Lorna stood on top of the corpse, "But you broke it," she kicked its head to the side.

Let's just say that Theta wasn't all that happy with Lorna insulting his work. "Lorna," he growled.

"Yes?"

"Eateth thy arrows!" he started targeting huge shots at her.

"Rassilon!" that was all she said before using the cadaver she insulted as a shield.

"Don't misuseth thy dead!" Theta started to bounce up and down like an insane child.

Lorna pouted, but went over to stand beside Medo.

"Medo's nicer than you," she stuck her tongue out. "He doesn't try to kill me,"

"Whateth sort of funnyeth language are thee speakingeth?" the bow and arrow addict narrowed his eyes.

"English."

"Earth?" Theta raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Lorna responded.

"Thateth isn't Earth English," the Time Lord objected.

"Can we please go somewhere more private?" Donna asked suddenly. "You never know who could come here."

"Right," Kate nodded. "Let's move out!"

Kate started to walk away back to Lorna's TARDIS. The rest shrugged, but they followed.

"Whereth are you goingeth?" Theta questioned.

"My TARDIS!" Lorna bounced up and down.

"Thou hath got a TARDIS?" the ancient sounding boy raised an eyebrow.

"Yup! The Doctor had you in his head for way to long," the Time Lady silently cursed.

"Oh,"

They sprinted to catch up.

"Tell me about yourself," Rose looked at Theta as he caught up.

"I use a bow and arrow. That's basically it." Theta narrowed his eyes.

Then, they arrived...

...And Medo started to clutched his chest.

Martha ran over. It was all a blur; none of the humans really knew what was going on.

"Hold on, Medo!" Lorna collapsed next to him, her voice cracking.

"Medo! Thou holdeth onto thy soul! Preventeth thy damage!" Theta kneeled down beside the other blond.

"What's going on?" Donna asked.

"What's wrong with him?" Amy inquired.

"It's exactly what I feared," Martha frowned.

"What is it?" Kate questioned.

"What?" Wilfred looked down at Medo. To many deaths...

"He's having a heart attack on his right heart." the human doctor explained.

**Review!**


	4. Go to Gallifrey

**I own nothing!**

"Clear!" that was all that was heard as Martha tried desperately to bring Medo back.

She quickly started to perform CPR upon the blond Gallifreyan, and Mickey looked away as her lips met Medo's. Sure, he knew that they were married and that Martha loved him more than any other man, but seeing his wife's lips meet a different male's was frankly disgusting.

"Art Medo liveth?" Theta continued, for he had forgotten all of the newer version of English that he had learned from when the Doctor was in control. Hey, don't blame him! The Doctor didn't speak in old English a lot, and Theta could hear everything the Doctor says. He picked up a little bit of the newer English, but it hadn't stuck in his head very well.

It took Martha a few seconds to decipher what he was saying. "I believe so." she quickly got off of him.

As the human doctor predicted, Medo coughed before waking up. "What happened?"

"You had a heart attack," Lorna was crying.

"Oh, okay,"

"And all you say is that?" the blond Time Lady imploded. "I was worrying myself to death, wondering if you were alive, if you were going to regenerate. I was freaking out, but you are so calm about it! Do you know what I felt? I was scared, frightened even. I didn't want you to go! Now, now, all I want to do is this!" she slapped him across the face.

Hard.

"Hey!" that was all Medo said before falling on the ground, wallowing in pain. "I thought you were my friend!"

"Silly, I AM your friend. You just make me so mad sometimes...Don't ever do that again." Lorna crossed her arms stubbornly.

That was it. No, "Sorry" or anything.

"Art though liveth?" Theta crouched over, landing on top of Medo.

"Hey!" Medo repeated, pushing Theta off of him. "Don't lay on top of me!"

"Theta," Jack wiggled his eyebrows.

"Stop it," Martha warned. "You know the Doctor wouldn't have that."

"But I'm not the happiest person with the Doctor right now," the immortal man pointed out.

"Good point," Martha agreed.

"I don't think any of us are happy with the Doctor." Donna spoke up. "How dare he shun three living things to the corners of his brain...It's disgusting of the Space Man."

"Yeah," they agreed.

And that was when Lorna collapsed again.

"Is she transitioning?" Rory ran over from where he was working with Martha.

"Yeah," Medo sat up immediately, cradling her head in his hands.

"Who else does she have to turn into?" Amy asked.

"Well, she could always go back to Hadley, you know her. Then, there is the Rani, but I don't think you guys are very happy with her at the moment, and then, there is Ushas. She's the original and super smart." the gothic Time Lord explained.

"Oh," the ginger got it. "If it's the Ransomething, I will slap her so hard..."

"Then, you would have to do that to the Master and the Doctor when they come out," Wilfred mentioned.

"Don't worry, they've got it coming." Amy cracked her knuckles.

"Art thou realizingeth that Sir Doctor and Sir Master can heareth everything thou are sayingeth?" Theta proposed.

"Then, they know they have it coming,"

Theta just shrugged.

Lorna's blond hair got shorter, curlier, and brown. Her clothes went to a blue and white fashionable hoodie, jeans, and combat boots; the new girl darted up, observing the others' every move. "Theta? Medo?" she questioned, fairly certain that those males were in fact the other forms of the Doctor and the Master.

"Ushas," Medo greeted, dipping his head respectively.

"Art thou liveth?" Theta inspected her.

"What's with you and living today?" the other blond Time Lord looked at Theta incredulously.

He was ignored.

"Let us go on thy adventures!" Theta was found running towards the only Time Lady's TARDIS.

"Don't you have your own TARDIS?" Ushas questioned. "Mine is a bit run down; one more trip and it will likely explode."

"I haveth a TARDIS?" the blond teenager pointed at himself, an eyebrow arched so high that it disappeared above his hairline.

"Yes, you have a TARDIS." Ushas sighed. "I'll show you where you left it."

"I don't knoweth how to driveth thy TARDIS," Theta looked nervous.

That's when Medo and Ushas got an evil look in their eyes. "Then, we get to drive!" they exclaimed happily before dashing off in one direction.

The humans and Theta sighed before sprinting towards them.

"So," Ushas had one side of the console manned. Medo had the other; they couldn't take control of the entire console! That would result in fights, disappointment, a whole lot of gymnastics, and energy.

"Where do you want to go?" Medo continued.

"Gallifrey!" Theta decided, bouncing up to Medo.

The humans winced.

"Why art thou wincing?" the blond looked confused. "What art wrongeth with Gallifrey?" he pouted.

"Maybe we shouldn't go there," Rose spoke up.

"Why not? It's really beautiful; thee would loveth it." Theta blushed a bit.

"We could always attempt to go there," Ushas decided, for she and Medo knew why the humans were content on avoiding Gallifrey; they were let out a little during the Time War. Only Ozzie was let out in the Doctor's counterparts knew about it. "We can sort out any paradoxes later.

"Why would there be paradoxes?" the ignorant blond arched his other eyebrow.

"That's a story for another time," Medo quickly reassured.

Ushas and he went towards the humans. "Which era?"

"What do you mean?" Jackie inquired.

"There are a lot of eras on Gallifrey; all pointing to an idea or ruler." Medo explained.

"There is the Era of Pythia, the Era of Harmony, the Era of Memory, the Era of Hope, the Era of Rassilon, the Era of the Time War, and the Era of Nothingness." Ushas listed.

"Which ones should we by all means avoid?" Kate questioned.

"The Era of Pythia, the Era of the Time War, and the Era of Nothingness. That leaves the Era of Harmony, the Era of Memory, the Era of Hope, and the Era of Rassilon to choose from." the brunette explained.

"What would Theta want to see?" Martha asked. "He's the one who chose the planet, after all."

"He probably just wants to see his brother," Ushas waved it off.

"And which era is that in?" the human doctor continued.

"Braxiatel, his brother, was first loomed in the Era of Pythia, but Theta was loomed in the Era of Rassilon. By the same man, who is their father. That means that there is a huge age gap, and it would be best to go to the Era of Rassilon. If we don't, we'll have to deal with a crying Theta because his brother doesn't know who he is." Ushas explained.

"Then, the Era of Rassilon." Amy proposed. "Also, did Braxiatel get the weird Time Lord split thing?"

"It was taken away from him when he looked into the Untemper Schism." Medo implied.

"Oh," they winced.

"So, Theta," Medo clapped his hands together as soon as he and Ushas regained their posts. "We're going to the Era of Rassilon on Gallifrey. How does that sound?"

Let's just say he got smothered by a hug. "Thank thou!"

"We will be expecting some turbulence." Ushas warned. "You might want to hold onto something."

They did, and the TARDIS started shaking uncontrollably, the sign of a TARDIS passing through a Time Lock.

**Review!**


	5. Volagnoc and Theta Goes Gallifreyan

**I own nothing!**

**WARNING: IF THERE IS ANY GALLIFREYAN IN ANY OF MY FANFICTIONS, IT IS ALL MADE UP.**

"We're gonna die!" Jackie screeched.

"We're not going to die." Medo sighed, face palming. "That was just the signal that we went through a Time Lock. We are really close now."

"Why wouldeth thy have goneth through a Time Lock?" Theta looked confused.

He was ignored because no one wanted to be the one to spill the beans to the blond Gallifreyan.

Amy pulled Ushas over. "If there is a Time Lock, wouldn't we be flying into the Time War?"

"No, there is just always a Time Lock around Gallifrey for future TARDISes so that they don't try to get in and change stuff, but it's perfectly normal for the people of that specific time period." Ushas explained.

"Oh," let's just say the companions didn't really want to get involved with the Time War. They've heard bad things about it, so they were all relieved.

"Art thou there yet?" Theta complained.

"Hold on...Now we are!" Medo landed the TARDIS.

"Let us go!" the blond Time Lord dashed out of the door.

"Hold on Theta, we have to do an," Ushas was saying as Theta dashed out the door. "environment check."

"It's his home planet, wouldn't he know if anything bad happened to it?" Donna raised an eyebrow.

Silence.

"I thought so."

The companions were also just as eager as Theta was to head outside. I mean, why wouldn't they? They may never get this chance ever again.

They headed outside...to be hit by a shock.

"It's really beautiful here..." Rose covered her mouth.

"Yeah," all of the companions agreed.

And it was. Red grass, orange sky, silver leaves, and a huge city that looked like it was made of bronze. There even was this circular thing going around the top.

"Theta!" Medo called. "Where would we most likely find Braxiatel?"

"Lungbarrow or Prydon!" that was all that they heard after that.

"What does Lungbarrow and Prydon mean?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Lungbarrow is a name for the House that Theta, Ozzie, the Doctor, and Jenga reside in with Braxiatel, Ulysses, and Penelope. Prydon is short for Prydon Academy. It's where normal Gallifreyans train to be Time Lords." Ushas shuddered. "There are some classes and some missions."

"What do you mean?" Martha asked.

"By classes or missions?"

"Missions," the human doctor answered.

"Well, as a Time Lord, you not only have to have brain power, which is why there are classes, but you also have to know how to fight. At the beginning of the years a Gallifreyan stays there, starting at age eight, all of the newbies are shot into that forest over there," the Time Lady directed their vision to a forest of silver leaves. "The first newbie that newbie makes eye contact with remains their partner for the century a Gallifreyan stays there."

"That seems like a reliable way to decide things." Amy scoffed.

"That reminds me," Medo pondered. "Theta ran off without us. We probably should follow him..."

Ushas's eyes widened. "How could we have been so stupid!" they raced off into the city.

"We should follow them," Rory stated.

"Yes, yes we should," they all ran into the city.

This is what they heard:

"Hitero nu compla'n excor?" that was a female. (Translation: What does this thing contain?)

"Nu compla'n excor Pera chimo." that was a male. (Translation: This thing contains Sol 3 watermelon.)

"So confusing," Mickey scratched his head.

"There!" Amy directed their attention to where Medo and Ushas were holding Theta in the air, trying to keep him still.

"Let's go," Wilfred set off in their direction.

"Uner con vorta th hee!" Theta wailed. (Translation: You can not stop me!)

"Tora un mach, Theta! Tora un mach!" Medo stated. (Translation: He is gone, Theta! He is gone!)

Theta calmed down a bit. "Onup un tora?" (Translation: Where is he?)

"Volagnoc, Theta," Medo sighed. "Volagnoc."

"Burer? Burer?" Theta wailed. (Translation: Why? Why?)

"Potra fe vorta ke," the other blond sighed. (Translation: I do not know.)

"Juy wir xi!" Theta ordered. (Translation: Go get him!)

"Where's Brax?" the companions managed to reach him.

"He's in Volagnoc." Ushas had a rogue tear streaming down her face.

"What's Volagnoc? Are you speaking gibberish on us?" Jackie accused.

"No," Medo looked up at them. "Volagnoc is the most secure prison in the universe. Even more secure than the Stormcage, and Theta really wants to see Brax."

"What does he want us to do?" Mickey asked nervously.

The two Gallifreyans still had the blond teenager secured. "He wants us to go get him."

**Review! Tell me if you want someone else to come in! Also, you can make some character things for other characters.**

**It can be for the prison or for anything else for that matter, but please put it in this format:**

**Name:**

**Race (Species):**

**Personality:**

**Backstory:**

**(If for the prison) Reason:**

**Anything else I didn't mention?:**


	6. The Transitioning Party

**I own nothing!**

"But that would be incredibly dangerous." Jack paused from his flirting.

"Yeah, but there is no stopping Theta Sigma when he wants something." Medo shuddered. "I've had nightmares about him really.

"Daqu?" Theta's eyes went wide. (Translation: Really?)

"Trust me," the other Time Lord groaned.

Ushas only shrugged. "I've always wanted to break into Volagnoc."

"And do what?" Martha looked disturbed.

"Release a few terrorists," the Time Lady responded.

"Why?" the human doctor looked incredibly confused.

"Because most of the terrorists there were framed. When we go, I want to free some of them as well, but Brax actually committed his crime." Ushas scowled.

"What was his crime?" Rose questioned.

"That we do not know," Medo winced.

"Tora gic iota tere hee sorgor akcheto," Theta confessed. (Translation: He may have helped me commit genocide.)

"You and Brax what?" Ushas nearly exploded. "Was it you or one of your other incarnations?"

"Vanbeker? Reti." the secured blond explained. (Translation: Technically? Other.)

"Oh," Medo sighed in relief.

"What is he saying?" the companions looked confused.

"He said that Brax helped him commit genocide, but it was a different incarnation of Theta." Ushas explained.

"Then, why isn't Theta in Volagnoc too?" Mickey didn't want him in jail, but it was a viable question.

"Does Theta look like the type that would get caught easily?" the Time Lady raised an eyebrow.

"Oh," Mickey decided to stay quite for a while.

"Volagnoc!" Theta demanded.

"I think we should head to Volagnoc now." Ushas decided, jogging back towards the TARDIS.

"Are you sure you don't want to see your mum?" Medo asked.

"Brax!" the blond growled, fighting his way out of the other blond's grip.

Once they were in the TARDIS, Ushas and Medo took their places by the console.

"Don't forget the stabilizers!" Ushas was frantic.

"Why art thy stabilizers necessary?" Theta was back in Old English.

"To make sure we don't crash and die!" the Time Lady explained.

"No fun," the blond scowled.

"The Doctor never used stabilizers," Amy noticed.

"The Doctor's rough." Ushas shrugged. "Medo, the stabilizers."

"Right," Medo hit the stabilizers.

Then, he started to convulse before passing out.

"Rassilon" the Time Lady cursed before sprinting over to the Time Lord.

"What's going on?" Rory kneeled beside Medo, awfully tempted to check his vitals.

"I thought you guys would know by now!" Ushas was frustrated.

"Humans art thick," Theta walked up to Medo.

The nurse rolled his eyes. "Seriously, what's going on?"

"He's transitioning!" the Time Lady snapped.

"Oh," Rory quickly backed away.

He was still blond, but a whole lot taller. His clothes transformed into a black hoodie with a red shirt underneath.

"He's the Master!" Martha scuttled away.

"Hello," the Master was surprisingly pleasant.

"Aren't you going to kill us?" Mickey questioned.

"Why would I do that?" the Time Lord stood up and started to type in coordinates.

The TARDIS shot sparks off at him.

"You don't like me?" the Master pouted.

"You did take it away from the Doctor," Martha stated.

"Oh, but it's a she!" the eldest Time Lord made his point.

"I thought that was just the Doctor's thing," Donna frowned.

"It is a she." Amy nodded. "Rory, the Doctor, and I have met her in human form before."

"Did the Space Man wish really hard?" the ginger questioned.

"That's what I said!" the other ginger laughed.

OH NO, THE GINGERS UNITED.

"So, where were you going?" the Master leapt over the console.

"Volagnoc," Ushas responded.

"Volagnoc?" the Time Lord looked at them like they were the insane ones. "Why would you go to Volagnoc?"

"Because that's where Brax is," Amy shrugged helplessly.

"You are going to see Brax," the Master slowly nodded.

"Is there anything wrong with him?" Ushas questioned.

"He's just part of the nice prisoners." the Time Lord sighed.

"What's wrong with that?" Martha proposed.

The Master smiled. "That's the good part. Absolutely nothing." he activated the TARDIS by pulling the all powerful lever.

The whole TARDIS shuddered.

"Put the stupid stabilizers on!" Ushas raged on everything.

"Those are no fun!" the grown Time Lord admitted. "There is much more action this way."

"You and Theta are way more alike than you'd like to admit!" the Time Lady frowned.

A dark aura surrounded the Master. "Do not compare us together like that." he commanded.

"Or else what? You'll send little balls of death at me?" Ushas taunted.

The Master cursed.

"What? Is your primordial defense at the end of the universe?" Ushas's image glitched.

"Ushas?" the Master approached her.

Ushas then collapsed, convulsed a little, but she was now a grown Time Lady. She was the Rani.

"Are your defenses down? Are you free? Can I come in?" she stood up.

"Rani," the Master backed away.

"Master," she continued to walk towards him until...until...

She kissed him straight on.

"That art disgusting!" Theta hid his face.

"Learn English," the Rani turned to face him.

"Should thou transitioneth as well?" the blond questioned.

"Yes!" the two grown Time Lords cheered.

Theta only shrugged before passing out.

"It's a transitioning party!" the Master continued to cheer.

Theta transformed into the incarnation that the companions know. The Doctor.

Everything was, for now at least...

Amy stalked forward. "We are going to have a serious talk about your behavior."

...perfect.

**Review! I'll update as soon as I can!**


End file.
